


Murphy's Law

by SticksandBones



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, right in the childhood, this is why I shouldn't have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SticksandBones/pseuds/SticksandBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things take a turn for the worse in the worst possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Every night brings the soft pitter-patter of feet outside my bedroom door. Every night she'll ask me the same question. 

I haven't slept in days. Not a wink. Not since the accident.

Father keeps telling me it wasn't my fault. He embraces me tightly while sending desperate glances at Mother. She doesn't stir from where she has been sitting all day, staring absently into the fire.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

I shouldn't keep ignoring her. She's my sister. Even after everything that's happened, she's my sister and I should be there for her. Even if it's because of me that she's can't be with us anymore.

I steeled myself and got out of bed. Outside my room, all seems quiet. Is she gone? 

With a deep breath, I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

An excited gasp, quiet like a whisper in the wind. A soft rustle of cloth. 

And down the hallway stood my sister, her skin as pale as the snow on that fateful morning, lips purple from the cold. Her dress is exactly as I remembered it - he favourite little green sleeping gown.

But the worst was the odd way her head seemed to rest upon her shoulders, like her fragile little neck couldn't support the full weight of her head. So beautiful even when drained of life.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

**Author's Note:**

> mwahahaha


End file.
